Ninja Weekly
by CrypticButterfly
Summary: A series of separate one-shots revolving around our favorite ninja, each based on a prompt. Expect everything and anything. We got buckets of romance, sprinkles of angst, and tornadoes of rainbow creation. Madness and tons of fluff will abound. (Mostly Cole/Jay and Kai/Zane, with dollops of others now and then)
1. Bandaid

**Ninja Weekly**

 **Summary:** A series of separate one-shots revolving around our favorite ninja, each based on a prompt. Expect everything and anything. We got buckets of romance, sprinkles of angst, and tornadoes of rainbow creation. Madness and tons of fluff will abound.

 **Warnings:** Most, if not all, of these one-shots will be SLASH related, so if that isn't your particular brand of whiskey you may politely leave now, I won't mind. I ship just about anything, but my favorites are Cole/Jay and Kai/Zane, so expect them the most. Every chapter will have subsidiary warnings on them as well, so feel free to skip any that squinch you out. I'm not in the market of squinching people. It's just not proper.

 **A/N:** I'll try to keep this updated at _least_ weekly, but if I skip one it's either because a) my gig babysitting my sister's mini humans has me so exhausted I can't find the energy to even turn my laptop on, or b) I'm procrastinating by playing Stardew Valley while jamming to Kpop. Have fun figuring out which.

Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Prompt One:** Bandaid

 **-Summary:** In which Cole discovers Jay has an amusing childhood fear. Cole/Jay

 **-Rating:** PG-13 for some strong language

The plank of wood broke before any of them even knew the damn thing was in need of repair. One second Jay was standing on the firm deck of the Bounty, the next he was one leg shorter as the wood fractured beneath him. The master of lightning had shrieked and yelled as he scrambled to free himself from the clutches of the rotten board, and of course none of the others were in any mind to offer help, mostly because they were too overwhelmed by hysterical laughter, justifiably really. Watching Jay lose his mind trying to escape their _home_ for goodness sakes was the funniest thing that had happened in ages.

Ten minutes and some particularly ear-reddening swear words later (Kai would never fess up to teaching the other man them, no sirree), Jay was laying on his back with the biggest pout Cole had ever seen on his face. The black-haired nin had sighed as he went over to take pity on him. Goodness knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this for awhile, and seeing as how they were sort of dating now, he might as well try and get some brownie points by helping patch him up.

And Jay had needed some patching up, and not just for his bruised ego. Cole had winced spotting the trickle of blood coming from a nasty looking cut just below Jay's knee. Not stitches worthy, but it had to hurt like hell and needed to be cleaned up before it became infected. Thus Jay was dragged off to their shared bedroom and forced onto his bunk for some much needed bandages.

Cole had figured that would be the end of it. Jay whined for a couple of days, predictably, but while the incident had been hysterical, they _were_ ninja and training soon took up so much of their time that they didn't have much left to linger on it. If anything the event would soon be nothing but a funny anecdote to tell at future dinners (Kai would even throw in that Jay had cried, but only once, as being mildly electrocuted tends to stop further teasing on most matters).

A few weeks later, Cole returned to the bunk room after exercising to find Jay sitting on his bed with his leg kicked out. The auburn haired man hadn't noticed his entry, and Cole took a second to study the odd scene undisturbed. One of Jay's pant legs were pulled up to reveal the bandaged wound, and the smaller nin was prodding the white bandaid with a worried expression. He would reach out, grasp a furled end, take a breath, and immediately remove his hand with a tiny sound from the back of his throat.

Jay did this a few more times before Cole cleared his throat, unable to keep quiet anymore. With a squeak, Jay slid the leg of his pants back down and went deer-in-headlights mode. "Cole! You're not supposed to sneak up on people! We're _ninja_! I could have sunk a shuriken into you before I realized who you were!"

"I doubt your aim would be that good," Cole replied dryly, and motioned at his leg. "Um, what were you doing?"

An adorable flush of color spread over Jay's cheeks, and he ducked away to hide it, though not before Cole grinned at the cute image. "Nothing! Why would I be doing anything weird? Gods, Cole, I could just be sitting here minding my own business. Quit accusing me of things."

Snorting, Cole went to kneel before him, grasping that toned leg in his hands and pulling the cloth back up before Jay could protest. "Uh-huh. You know, it sort of looked like you were scared to pull this thing off. That can't be right though, right? You, an established ninja of some caliber, afraid of a lil' bandaid?"

Jay swallowed hard, and his easily readable expression said everything.

"Jay," Cole said with a roll of his eyes. "It's a bandaid! You're a grown ass man, you shouldn't be afraid of something so dumb anymore."

"I'm not afraid!" his boyfriend protested. "I can take it off whenever I feel like it! I was just worried it might not be done healing. I don't want to take it off too soon."

Cole slid his fingers up that leg, fully enjoying the feel of those lean muscles just below the skin, and toyed with the end of the bandage. He didn't miss the way Jay tensed below him. Was he also enjoying teasing his boyfriend? Only like a lot. "Oh yeah? It's been days, I think it's time we checked it. I could even take it off for you, if you like."

"No!" Jay clapped a hand over his mouth as Cole raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, you don't need to do that. I'll, um, do it. Heh. No problem. Only babies are scared of bandaids. Why wouldn't I be able to do it myself? I just need a moment to-EEK!"

The bandaid swayed in the light breeze coming in from the window as Cole held it up, fully amused. Jay shot daggers at him, the corners of his eyes welled with tears of pain, a firm pout on his lips. Seconds later that adorable sight vanished only to be replaced with a view of the bunk room's wooden ceiling, accompanied by a harsh blast of pain in Cole's gut. The master of lightning curled up on the bed to sulk, kick firmly given, and Cole just shook his head in disbelief.

Leave it to Jay to make taking off a _bandaid_ a god damn event.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you're not too busy. 3**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N:** Hello people of the internet. I have returned with your recommended dosage of Ninja content. Remember, a shuriken a day keeps those pesky robbers away. Probably. Also, yes, I've already bumped that rating up, but don't expect it to get _too_ saucy around here. That's just the way this butterfly rolls.

Also, I always forget to add a disclaimer, so here's me telling you that I don't own Ninjago. Obviously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Prompt Two:** Confrontation

- **Summary:** Lloyd corners Kai for a much needed talk about their relationship. Kai/Lloyd

- **Rating:** M, for strong language and mild sexual content (probably over-rated, but hey, I like to be safe)

Things had been quiet since the end of Chen's crazy tournament, and the ninja were happily adjusting to a semi-average life as runners of a tea shop. Sure, it wasn't all glitz and glam, but at least they got to do simple tasks for the townsfolk and not have to worry about dying every three seconds. Training in peace was a novelty now it seemed, and they were all going to enjoy it to its fullest until the next catastrophe hit, because let's face it, Ninjago would never really be _truly_ at peace. That would just be boring.

Two of their number were enjoying the down time a bit more than the others. A lot more. As in, closed off in a room alone and hoping like hell no one disturbed them or _someone_ was going to be _immolated_ damn it.

Kai had grown incredibly protective over Lloyd since the death of the younger's father, and somewhere along the way that protective nature had turned into romantic attraction. Keeping anything bottled up for too long just wasn't in the fire user's nature, so confessing had been short and to the point, and had resulted in a blushing Lloyd for a straight up week. Adorable, yes, and Kai was thrilled when Lloyd too returned some of that affection after having given it much thought.

So there they were, involved and lip locked and everything seemed to be coming up sunny. Except, you know, things can _never_ be that simple. And it wasn't, to Lloyd anyway.

The blond happily nipped back at Kai's perfect lips, drawing the lower one into his mouth as he had countless times before, the shiver of delight he got from Kai still as amazing as it had been the first time. He loved this, loved being so close to other man. They were perched on the end of Lloyd's bed, hands tangled in each others hair, having been breathing in each other for over half an hour now. The dark night outside might as well not exist, and Lloyd would never tire of it.

After one particularly loud moan on his part (Kai knew _exactly_ how to nip his lips back in the best possible ways), the cause for Lloyd's daily pain reared its ugly head once again. Kai pulled away. A thought flashed through Lloyd's mind that the other could just need a moment to breathe, but a crushing sensation landed in his gut as Kai stood up. The sinking depression that made up his life now crept back in, having been forced away from Kai's earlier presence. Not again.

"I better get to bed," Kai rasped out, and cleared his throat as he adjusted his clothes. "Um, sleep well, okay?"

Lloyd nodded mutely. Like dozens of other nights, he was left with flushed lips, heated skin, and a desire that wouldn't be met. Nothing could ever hurt more than watching the man you've come to love walking out your bedroom door.

He tightened his hand against his side. This couldn't continue, he realized. This was going to destroy whatever hope they had for a future together. Whatever was making Kai so reluctant to take this a step further, Lloyd had to find out what it was. He was terrified of all the possibilities his brain had supplied him, the worst being Kai realizing he didn't find the blond attractive, but he couldn't let that hold him back anymore. Not knowing was going to slowly drive him mad, and weren't relationships built on honest communication? He had to let his new boyfriend know how he felt, regardless.

Slipping off the soft sheets, Lloyd made it to the door before Kai could. At the surprised amber eyes, Lloyd put on his best serious face.

"We need to talk."

Kai didn't appear to be too shocked by the outburst, but he still made to move past him. "In the morning, okay? I really just want to go to bed right no-"

"No!" Lloyd shoved him away, back towards the bed. His heart hammered away in his ears, and he swallowed a large lump building in his throat. "N-no, we need to talk _now_ , Kai. This can't wait. I know you, if you leave now you'll just avoid this forever."

Kai sank down onto the mattress. His eyes were dark, and Lloyd worried if he had pushed this too far. He was only a little relieved when Kai nodded in agreement. "Fine. I think I know what this about. You're right, I _don't_ want to discuss this."

Lloyd crossed the wooden floor and sat beside him, leaving a good foot between them. He shook still from the pent up anger from a moment ago, and shakily let out a breath. "Yeah? You don't think I don't as well? I've been dreading this forever, but we can't...we can't keep going on like this. Please, tell me why? Why do you keep taking off like that?"

The other stayed silent, and with frustration Lloyd dragged one of his hands into his own. He swallowed again, and let his fingers stroke that calloused skin from so much sword use. His skin was so pale in comparison. He linked their fingers, and gave Kai's hand a soft squeeze of encouragement.

"Kai, you have to tell me why..." he said again, softer this time.

"Why do you think?" Kai finally got out, his voice tinged with a nervous laugh. He squeezed Lloyd's hand back, and drew it close to press a kiss to his skin. He kept it there, and ran his thumbs up and down gently. "I fucking hate myself sometimes for this, did you know that? Every time I look at you I get this awful feeling of guilt in my stomach. I can't stand it."

His hand was released, and Lloyd sat back as cold shock washed over him. "You...hate this? You're the one who confessed to me to begin with! What the hell, Kai? Why would you lead me on like this if you hated it?! Why?!"

Lloyd was back on his feet, one hand gripping at his short blond hair, the sharp stinging sensation keeping him grounded. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but ignored them. It was like the world had dropped out from beneath him. All of those nights, all of those sweet kisses...had all of it been a lie? Some messed up game the other was playing? Kai never seemed like the type, but what other explanation was there?

Strong hands grabbed at his shoulders, steadying him.

"I wasn't meaning too..." Kai breathed out, pushing back his hand and letting his fingers soothe his scalp. Lloyd went to push away, but Kai held firm, and he found he didn't really want to leave that touch anyway. "I care about you so much, Lloyd. I don't enjoy hurting you, but there's an...aspect of our relationship that I can't seem to get past."

"What?" Lloyd stared up at him. "What could be so bad about this?"

Kai rolled his bottom lip in thought, hesitation written all over him. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh. "Lloyd...it's..it's sort of your age..."

"My...age?"

Oh. Of course. Lloyd internally smacked himself as it all clicked into place. He drew himself away and shook his head in disbelief. Out of everything his mind had concocted for why Kai wouldn't stay for a full night, his age had never once propped up. Why would it? Until now, Lloyd had basically forgotten all about it, and he assumed so did the rest of his team. Apparently, Kai never had.

"I mean, technically, you are like fourteen..." Kai said with a wince.

"Don't." Lloyd practically hissed the word out, making his boyfriend flinch. "You want to throw all of this away because of my _technical age_?! Out of all the stupid things you could say! What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell does it even matter?"

"Because it's wrong!" Kai insisted. "You're still a child, no matter what that tea did to you!"

Lloyd snorted. "Am I? I'm a ninja. I've seen and done things in my life that _no_ child should ever have to do! I've seen people killed by things _I_ caused, seen people suffer in unimaginable ways. I've _killed_ for goodness sakes. I think at this point I'm fully capable of knowing who I love and what I want to do with them."

The brunet stood speechless. Lloyd reached out to take his hand again, and moved to sit on the bed, spinning Kai around so they were still facing. With a small smile, he continued, "Honestly, I think I deserve a little pleasure in my life, don't you think?"

"Lloyd..."

Before he could blink, Kai was leaning down and kissing him passionately. Fingers found their way to his jawline, locking their mouths closer together, and Lloyd let himself be fully ravished. They were both breathless as they parted, and Lloyd grinned seeing a dazed smile at the corner of the other's lips. Slowly, he slid backwards on the bed, and he trembled as Kai followed over him. This. This was what he had been craving for so many nights now.

"I'm sorry," Kai whispered as he trailed a path of kisses down his neck, his legs tangling with the blond's. "I should have realized...I'm such an idiot. Of course I know you're mature enough. You're so amazingly smart and intelligent, and I can't get enough of your incredible, well, everything really."

"Then what was it?" Lloyd asked, breath hitching as Kai sucked hard on his collarbone.

Kai shrugged, one hand sliding down and back up under Lloyd's white shirt, exploring that expanse of pale toned skin with abandon. "I guess I was still holding up hope, that you could retain some of your childhood. I still hate how you missed out, but you're right. There's no use dwelling on it now. You're here, you're beneath me, and I'm never going to run away from this ever again."

"Good. I'm not going to let you."

Their lips met again for another heated kiss, bodies pressed tight together, and as their clothes were tossed haphazardly to the floor, all Lloyd could think was ' _finally'_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **As before, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you're not too busy! :)**


	3. Technology

**A/N:** Can I just say thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support I'm getting for this? You guys deserve all the love. Thanks for making my day. I really appreciate all the things you say, even if I don't reply personally. (Sorry for this being late, I had a three-day migraine on top of watching the mini humans over the weekend. Not good for writing. Welp.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Prompt Three:** Technology

- **Summary:** Kai doesn't like technology. Makes things a bit awkward when his boyfriend wants to confess he's actually an android. Kai/Zane AU

 **-Rating:** T, for the usual, strong language.

The first time anyone met Kai, they would soon discovered the man and technology did _not_ go well together. Like, at all. Sure, he could mostly navigate around game consoles, if all the icons were easily accessible, but computers and smart phones? Forget about it. His sister Nya had once bought him a laptop, and what a waste of money it was considering Kai couldn't even figure out how to access the internet. Really, he was _that_ bad at it. He was firmly at an old man level of ineptitude.

Which, honestly, wasn't such a bad thing considering he lived in a monastery in the middle of nowhere. If he resided in the technologically booming New Ninjago City, now, that would be an entirely different story. The automated taxi cabs alone would make his head spin for days. Luckily, the only tech he encountered on a daily basis was the television, and he had _that_ , really. Remote with six buttons? Easy. His friends had done their best to help him along, but most wrote him off as a lost cause quickly.

The only one left with any patience to further Kai's technological training was Zane. The two had met a year prior, after Kai had first joined the monastery to learn about the fire elemental powers he possessed. The brunet had turned up at the doorstep terrified with slightly singed clothing, and Zane had been the one to greet and calm him down that night. He remembered what is was like when he too discovered his abilities, scared and overwhelmed, and had been happy to help Kai in any way he could.

Since then, Zane had felt oddly attached to the younger. He tried to pair up with him during training whenever he could, sat next to him during meals, and, of course, did his best to get Kai to a suitable level of technological awareness. The last part had been the most trying, but he wasn't going to throw the towel in yet, nope. Not when he sort of had an ulterior motive as well...and it wasn't that he had a crush on the other man, no, although that was true as well.

It was that he was an android.

This wasn't the biggest deal in a world where androids were pretty common, but Zane was a unique case. He was the most perfect human replica ever made, a secret project undergone by a rogue droid maker and tailored to be almost indistinguishable from a real person. For most of Zane's life he lived in a hidden lab, ordered to never leave or he might be taken away and torn apart to be studied. His maker had been kind, albeit strict, and Zane obeyed for a very long time. Only when he discovered his ice powers did he finally flee, needing to understand more about himself.

He had found the monastery with its wise sensei, both knowledgeable in the elemental arts, and the rest was history. He watched for years as students came and went, all imbedded with the mystical forces that powered their planet. This newest generation was by far his favorite though, and not just because Kai was a member of it. No, all of them had become quite dear to him in ways the others just couldn't achieve.

Especially Kai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

One night after dinner, Zane was putting away the cleaned dishes when he heard swearing from the other room. He sighed, easily guessing who the source was. Kai had been fighting with Jay's newest console for days now, and though the auburn haired inventor had explained the device several times over, Kai still wasn't having it. Zane quickly finished putting the plates away and hurried out to see if he could help.

He found the brunet sitting crossed legged on the floor, arms crossed and pouting. On the floor were several hand sized burn marks, and a distinct smell of charcoal filtered through the air. Great, Kai must have lost his temper and flared up. There oldest sensei was going to be _pissed_ when he found out he needed to replace the floors. Again. They would be eating cold soup as a result for a month. Joy.

Zane crossed the room and switched the television off, giving Kai a stern look. "Honestly, this is getting ridiculous. You'll have to learn eventually, and if you don't, I'm afraid we might have to ban you from using anything plugged into a wall. Look at these floors! I would have been more than happy to show you what to do, but not this time."

Kai had the decency to look sheepish at least. He scratched the back of his head and glanced away. "I know, I'm sorry. Just...these things are ridiculous! Why are there so many buttons and options? I liked it better when all you had to do was turn it on and hit start! Ugh. I fucking _hate_ technology. It exists just to irritate me."

A zap of hurt when through Zane, but he put on a soft smile regardless. "No, it doesn't. You're the type to get things done quickly, using the fastest possible means. I don't think you have the ability to focus on the small details."

"I do so!"

"I'm not done," Zane added on, smile growing as Kai's pout grew as well. "You focus on your goal, you don't over think anything. These things make you an excellent fighter, in a lot of ways. Myself, I like to first check out my options, study the layout around me. Sometimes this slows me, and I miss vital opportunities. Your tunnel vision, in that regard, is a blessing."

"...you really think so?" Kai got to his feet, dusting off bits of charred wood from his hands. His amber eyes caught Zane's blue ones, and the droid's mechanical heart pitter-pattered. "I guess I never thought of it that way. I mean, that same trait has gotten me into trouble _a lot_ , so..."

"Yes, but so does over analyzing for me." Zane tilted his head, trying to calm his pulse. This was new, wasn't it? Sure, his heart liked to race around Kai, but never like this, not accompanied by this warmth blossoming outwards from his chest. Something felt...different, and dare he say it, electrical. "Don't worry about the small stuff, Kai. That's what you have me for."

Kai grinned, and reached out to place a hand on Zane's shoulder. "Thanks. Next time I'll ask you, promise. Heh, you always did have my back. Have I ever properly thanked you for that by the way? All the times you've looked out for me?"

Zane shook his head. "I do not require thanks. Your happiness is all I need in return."

The other snorted, and was he suddenly leaning further into Zane's personal space? "That was really cheesy, dude. I'm going to thank you, because you deserve it. Also...I guess this is something I've been meaning to do for awhile now? Funny how my headstrong nature didn't make it happen sooner..."

The droid opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, warm lips covered his own. A noise of surprise crept out, muted by Kai's mouth. The kiss lasted for maybe five seconds, but to Zane it felt longer. His mechanical mind quickly went to work capturing every detail, storing it away in his memory banks. The smell of Kai's woody cologne as he inhaled, the texture of his gi as Zane grabbed at his shoulders, even the tickle of Kai's unruly hair as it brushed his nose.

Kai pulled back first, and smiled at him cheekily. "There. You've been properly thanked. Now, will you go out with me?"

Still catching his breath, all Zane could do was nod.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dating Kai was a mix of blissful contentment and nervous suspicion. On the one hand, Zane adored every instance of kissing and contact between them. Kai was touchy-feely, and most moments of the day he could be found holding Zane's arm or sliding his fingers across his back. Sweet little gestures to show Zane he was cared about, and Zane loved it, really he did. But on the other hand every single time Kai grazed his skin or grabbed hold of his elbow a bit too tightly, he was terrified the other man would sense something was _off_ , that he would learn Zane's secret.

Another thing that bothered Zane was the growing guilt. He never thought that would be a thing, but it certainly was. A part of him thought of it as lying, deceiving the one person he had ever become this close with. It was like living a double life. Zane, an ice elemental, and Zane, the android. Didn't Kai deserve to know both halves?

These thoughts rushed through his mind as he sat on the couch in the living area, Kai pressed to his side. They were currently watching a movie, an older science fiction one Zane had seen dozens of times. He had suspicions Kai knew this and had picked it purposely to ignore, instead surprising his boyfriend with short kisses here and there. Cute, yes, but also nerve wracking. With each touch, Zane sat more rigid.

As the movies credits rolled, Kai sat up and stretched, before turning to shoot Zane a small smile. "That wasn't too bad, was it? I certainly liked the part where the aliens came out of the ship. They were pretty cool looking."

"Yes, I've always enjoyed their designs myself," Zane replied, switching off the television out of habit. He picked at the ends of his long white sleeves afterward. The guilt really was starting to kill him. He had to say something, before it was too late and they were two years into a relationship instead of two months and the timing would be _much_ less opportune. Besides, if Kai kissed him again he was gong to jump out of his skin from the nerves.

"The little ones especially," Kai continued. "So, ready to head to bed? I heard Sensei Wu's planned one hell of a training session for tomorrow. Not looking forward to _that_ , ugh."

"Actually..." Zane took a deep breath and patted the empty seat beside him. "Kai, there is something about myself that I need to confess to you, something important."

The brunet slowly returned to his spot, expression now tinted with worry. "Like what?"

There really was no way around it. How does one tell their technophobe boyfriend that they were mechanical? As flatly as possible. "I'm an android."

Silence settled around them, so much so that Zane could swear he could hear the whirring of his internal mechanisms. Kai's mouth had parted slightly, and he was staring at Zane with a new light. His gaze slid from his face down his arms, and then back up again. When he was done he shut his mouth and swallowed heavily.

"Oh...are you really? I mean, aren't droids like, well, _droid_ like? You don't look like one I've ever seen."

Zane nodded and pointed at his eyes, flicking on the blue lights right behind the irises. "I'm a special case, actually. I've been so terrified to tell you, if I'm honest. Does...does this effect your perspective of me?"

Kai let out a slow breath of air, and rubbed at the back of his head. "I...I don't know. I mean, you're an android. How am I supposed to take this? Androids are...well...oh man. This is so weird. Anything else I need to know? You hiding like a jet pack under your skin or something? Laser vision?"

The droids heart dropped at those words. "Please don't. You know I don't possess either. If you need to take some time to think about this, please do, I will understand, but I can't take comments like that. I enjoy being with you, I really do, more than I have with anyone else in my life. You can have all the time you need to make that happen."

"Yeah," Kai got back to his feet, wandering to the door, his expression unreadable. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. No hard feelings, this is just so weird. An android..."

Zane watched him go, and soon made his way to his own bed. Only a few days, right? Kai couldn't need more than that. Hopefully they would be watching old sci-fi movies on the couch again before he knew it.

Exactly two days later, almost to the minute (Zane's internal systems could be aggravatingly precise on some things), a knock sounded on the droid's bedroom door. He slipped off the bed from where he had been reading, and opened it slowly and hopefully. Relief spread through him at the sight of messy brown hair, and more so when he noticed Kai was smiling.

"Hey," the fire elemental said, and motioned at the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Zane let him in eagerly, and shut the door closed behind him. He anxiously turned to Kai, trying to keep the fear off his face. The other was smiling, that was good news, right? Nobody smiled that sweetly if they wanted to break up, right?

"So, I did that thinking thing," Kai started. "And...I was sort of watching you the last few days? In a totally uncreepy way, mind you, and I realized that while you may be an android, you're also still Zane. I'm sort of conflicted."

"By what, exactly?" Zane walked over to him, pausing a foot away. "You say I am still me, and isn't that what attracted you to myself? My mind has nothing to do with my physical form, and my form is hardly mechanical on the outside. If I had never told you, you probably would never have known."

"Maybe you shouldn't have then." Kai sighed and ran a hand over his face. "The thing is, I'm bad with machines. I can never seem to figure them out, and they drive me crazy. You're someone I _want_ to figure out, to learn. I'm scared that...that I won't be able to do that now."

Zane smiled and took one of his hands, squeezing it comfortingly. "Kai, I wish to do the same with you. Part of being in a relationship is discovering things about the other, it's also part of the fun. Without it, I believe things could get boring quickly. There is so much about you I want to learn about, and I know it'll take years to do so. You figuring me out is the exact same thing."

Kai squeezed his hand back, and glanced up at him with a cute frown. "You really think so? I would think there would be more to you than there would be for me."

"Good. It'll keep you interested longer." Zane pulled him close and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Heh. Guess that's true. Alright, fine, I don't care that you're an android." Kai grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "But you better tell me _everything_ from now on, got it? No more earth shattering secrets."

Zane laughed and nodded. "Promise, but only if you do the same."

"Eh, what sort of earth shattering secrets would I have? I can make fire appear at will. I think that like tops everything." Kai chuckled. "But if anything comes to me, you'll be the first to know."

"Good."

Zane leaned close and kissed him, happy to have those lips against his own again. Two days apart had been much too long, and at least now the worry Kai would notice something weird was gone. The others arms tightened around him, and the kiss deepened immensely. Once more, his mind hummed as it saved every detail, even up and past Kai dragging him over to his bed. Well, it _was_ a night he certainly wasn't going to forget _anyway_ , but why take chances?

Plus, this was one unexpected way to help Kai get over his fear of technology...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **(There, I finally wrote for my OTP. Feels good. Also, you guys are totally more than welcome to suggest couples. I have a set prompt list, so no story requests, but if you feel your own OTP is needing some attention, let me know.)**

 **As always, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review if you're not too busy! :)**


	4. Robot

**A/N:** Hello people of the internet. I hope you're well. Someone wanted last week's prompt in Kai's POV, and I sort of wanted to do something like that anyway, so here you go. It's set in that two day gap so you won't be rereading everything all over again, no worries. Hope you enjoy it. Later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Prompt Four:** Robot

 **-Summary:** Kai doesn't like technology, or get it for that matter. What's he to do when his boyfriend reveals he's an android then? Kai/Zane AU

 **-Rating:** T, for language

Androids. They were weird, okay? According to Kai anyway, they were the weirdest, strangest, and most possibly the most disturbing things humans have ever invented. Robots were built to mimic people, and along the way, even surpass them in some ways. Why did anyone think it was a good idea to build something better than good old fashion flesh and blood? Didn't they see how utterly _crazy_ that was?

Sure, fine, he would admit that they had their uses. They could go into burning buildings to save trapped individuals, could explore desolate parts of the planet, and even be used as quarantine doctors without facing any lasting harm. You just couldn't get that with real people. Fair enough, but did they have to be built so, well, _human_ like? Couldn't they make them very obviously robots and leave out the manufactured emotions and artificial intelligence and leave the useful abilities? Keep them simply machines?

Living in a monastery had thankfully kept him from much of humanities latest creations. There were no androids, touch screen computers, or funky phones he had to deal with on a daily basis. He could be one with nature as he learned about his new powers, tapping into the fire energy that helped fuel the planet. He loved it, loved this blissful sense of connectivity with the sphere that granted him life. Nothing could ever compare, and he knew nothing ever would.

Something did start to get close though, or rather, some _one_. Zane, that beautiful individual with the power to harness ice. The man had been the first person who also had abilities like him that Kai had met, and the bond between them had been instant. Zane was patient, intelligent, and made Kai feel things like no one else ever had. He felt wanted, like he belonged, like he was _loved_ , and though that last part sort of scared him, he didn't care because it was _Zane_ and he knew the gentle man would never hurt him.

And when they actually started to date? Hell, Kai was walking on the clouds he was so happy.

That's why he didn't notice the signs. Later, after the whole fiasco was sorted, Zane told him about all the times he tensed when Kai was around, how he sometimes avoided long movie nights and quiet time between them. Kai hadn't noticed any of it, and felt like a proper idiot when he realized how true it was. Then again, would things have worked out as well if he had?

Probably not. Having Zane confess when the ice user was comfortable enough doing so was _much_ better than Kai pressuring it out of him. Their relationship might not have survived a bomb like that.

Regardless, when Kai discovered the truth about his dear friend, his mind was utterly blown. Zane, his quirky, adorable, amazing boyfriend was one of _them_. An android. Sure, he was almost indistinguishable from a real human, but underneath that soft skin lay wires and coils and a heart that beat with something other than blood.

He felt terrible for walking out on Zane that night, but he had to. This was something he was going to really need to mull over. Giving Zane an exact answer was impossible in that moment, and he owed it to the man to give him a decent thought out one, right? Still, the next few days weren't exactly his favorite ones to reminiscence about...

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning found Kai sitting at the small dining table alone. The sun had barely begun to rise on the horizon, its golden light spilling across the hard wood and illuminating the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He hadn't been able to sleep, not a wink. His mind was buzzing as if he had taken a heavy dose of cough medicine, his entire body in a haze. It was like he was in a dream, distant and strange. His reality had cracked, and he wasn't sure how to repair it.

Footsteps made him lift his head just in time to see a sleepy eyed Jay come into the room. He slumped beside Kai, yawning loudly. The lightning user was hardly ever awake at such an early hour, and that was enough to pull Kai out of his personal bubble for a moment. While he wasn't the closest with the overly chipper man, he was still a friend and Kai could easily tell something was amok with him.

"Want me to get you some coffee?" he offered, gesturing with his cold mug. "I need to get some more anyway." At Jay's nod, he stood and headed to the coffee pot. "So, what has you up right now?"

"Cole," Jay replied with a grumble. "He volunteered to clean the training room for me because I wanted to go on a date with Nya, and then he _forgot_ and so now _I'm_ the one who got in trouble and has to report for first light training today. That's totally not fair!"

Kai sat back with two warm mugs and handed him one. "Well, it was your turn. You have to take responsibility, even if he agreed. I think it's sort of mean to expect him to get in trouble for something he wasn't even supposed to do in the first place."

"But...ugh. Why do you have to be right?" Jay slumped down onto the table and picked at the mug's handle. "I wouldn't be so upset if the stupid date had gone well anyway. Your sister is tough to impress. This is our third one and she still just smiles at me like she does at you guys. Am I wasting my time? Why can't I find something like you and Zane have?"

The other set his mug down hard and had to glance away. "Um, yeah, I wonder..."

That had Jay perking up. "Shit, no, did something happen? Please tell me nothing happened. You two are like the ideal couple! If you can't stay together, what chance do I have with anyone?" … "That came out a bit selfish, ah, sorry, I mean are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?"

"No, we didn't break up, okay?" Kai sipped at his coffee, Zane's grief filled expression as he left the room last night flickering through his mind. "We may have come to an impasse though..."

"About?" A curiously strange look passed over the shorter brunet's face, and a tingle of familiarity went through Kai's spine. The word had been less questioning and more probing, and Kai swore as he realized why.

Jay would have known, wouldn't he? That Zane was an android? He could shape and form electricity at his will and knew more about technology than anyone else Kai knew, even his technophile of a sister. If Zane had needed any help with his electrical inner systems, Jay would obviously be the one he would turn too.

Did anyone else know, he wondered? The sensei, they would both have to be in on it. Zane had been living there longer than any of the others, for how long he never would admit. Their teachers were quick to figuring them all out, and with as much time as they'd had with Zane, they would know by now. At least Cole and Lloyd would have no reason to know. Kai wasn't the last to be told, and that made him feel a little better.

Jay sighed after a moment, and pushed his messy bed hair out of his face. "From your face, I guess you do know, huh? I can't think of anything else that could come between you. Um, but just to be sure, what is it exactly?"

"The android thing." Kai leaned back and let a slow breath of air escape him. The android thing. He never imagined his life would come to this. "Fuck. What am I going to do? I'm going to go crazy over this..."

"But, I mean, so what?" Jay pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You like him, right? And so far you two have been so cute together. I get that you don't like machines, but in a weird way, Zane isn't one, you know? He's as much of a person as you or me. He has his quirks, but those make him so much more human. Please don't end it over something so shallow."

Kai snapped his head back to look at him, finding the usually smiling man giving him a serious frown. "Shallow? Is it really? I...I didn't think of it like that..."

"Well you should." Jay stood up and finished his coffee. "I have to get to training. Maybe you should spend sometime watching Zane as _Zane_. You'll see what I mean. I wish you guys luck, and I'll see you at dinner if I survive this...I might kill Cole on principle anyway...later."

After he left, Kai stood up and made his way through the house. His socked feet padded across the tatami floors until they paused outside the sliding door that led out into the back garden. Slowly, he let his hands peel the rice paper to the side, the sun flooding into the space. He blinked to help his eyes adjust, and then did as Jay suggested and let himself observe.

Out sitting on the standing rocks dotting the garden was Zane. His pale skin and hair almost glowed in the light, making him appear ethereal in a way that had Kai's heart skipping. He was meditating, which he did every morning, with his eyes shut in a serene expression. Kai could just barely catch the slight way his lips were down-turned at the corners though, hinting at a less than a serene mind.

Could robots convey such complex emotions?

/\/\/\/\/\

And so Kai found himself involved in a rather embarrassing game of watching Zane throughout the day. Embarrassing because who wants to admit to spying on someone? Him? Never. But yeah, okay, he _was_ sort of spying but only because he needed to work out these complicated feelings before they suffocated him.

Thus he was caught by Cole admiring Zane's footwork during his after lunch exercise routine, discovered by an amused Jay keeping tabs on Zane's self-played game of chess in the afternoon, and then again by Cole taking peeks at Zane all through dinner. Like he said, it was embarrassing, but at least his friends were more than understanding of the situation. Well, maybe not Cole, but the earth user just assumed this was a bizarre quirk of Zane and Kai's relationship and honestly didn't want to know more.

The next day went about the same, really, though Kai tired very hard to make his actions a bit more covert. He had stayed up again most of the night thinking about it, and while he couldn't come to a decision yet, he knew he was almost there.

Actually, during the android's exercise routine, something pinged in the back of Kai's mind. Zane really was just _Zane_. The pale blond hadn't changed at all since the discovery. He laughed, smiled, fought, frowned, got upset, and did everything as he had always done. Sure, Kai could sort of pick up on his more artificial qualities now, like how the man didn't tire as easily as the rest of them and how he sometimes moved in ways that were slightly, well, off, like a jerk of the head or a foot moving backwards at an alarming angle. Still, even these were endearing, and Kai had to smile at them.

His smile quickly faded as he returned to his room. Oh gods, Zane was a _machine_. A machine he had some serious feelings for, but he was still a machine! Yes, he decided that the android thing certainly wasn't a deal breaker, but that left so many more things to analyze.

Kai broke machines. He set them on fire when they became too much for him. Stepped on remotes, crushed cell phones, tossed rocks at television screens. Machines and he were not best friends. Hell, they weren't even enemies, more like two forces that should never meet or the world would explode.

Could he really date one and have everything turn out okay? When he approached the other's room that night, he still wasn't sure, and yet, he was barely in the door before the answer was there for him to enjoy.

Yes, actually, he discovered he _could_ do this, because you know what? Zane was Zane, and Zane was caring and understood and promised that there was no way Kai would ever let him down, that just because he couldn't figure out a game console that didn't mean he couldn't figure him out, and if he couldn't so what? That was part of the fun. He was dating an android, but it wasn't a terrifying blank faced robot like he had become so accustomed too. No, he was dating an android named Zane and by golly it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Thanks again, you know the drill, please leave a review if you're not too busy! :)**


End file.
